User talk:DeathBlade182
Stigma-231 (Talk) 19:39, July 28, 2009 The Left 4 Dead 2 Tour Continues Next public showing will be at the London Game Show where Valve will be showing the as-of-yet unannounced new game mode. Valve really should announce that soon… I can give you one hint, the game is 4 v 4. So get your team together and join us in London on October 29th or 30th.--Optimus467 23:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) This website is asking for pics and besides, I'm the one who created the laser sight page, so just let me be ok. Once other pictures comes either you can add them or someone else can. But until then just leave it.--Optimus467 23:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I understand that, but you dont always have to change things on my laser sight page, at least give me notice before you do that. Thats all I want. And I'll stop uploading bad pics ok?--Optimus467 23:14, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Pardon me for butting in, but uh, Optimus, there's no such thing as "my" page here. This is a wikia, and as soon as you make a page, don't be surprised that it'll get edited 50 times. Some of them will be vandalism, and some won't be. You can't tell someone that they can or can't edit a page just cause you made it. DeathBlade does not have to notify you when he edits a page, so please don't threaten him by uploading unsatisfactory images. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Well said, Marten. Already stated something similar in his page, so yeah, be reasonable Optimus, if someone undoes a change you made, it's probably for a good reason, and in my case, I clearly stated why I did it. DeathBlade182 23:26, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Well your true about that, but I just wanted to upload a pic of an example of what the laser would be like. And yes you don't need to restate your statement again, yes I know its a crappy image but, I know that once I make a page people can edit. And I know that the pic is unsatisfactory Marten, DeathBlade already told me twice ok. And, I didn't mean to be so uptight about this whole situation, I'm am uptight person sometimes, thats just how I am sometimes. I'm not trying to kiss up if thats what your trying to think. I just wanted to put that statement about me out there. So are we cool, like no irrations in our heads or anything?--Optimus467 14:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :It's fine, dude. Just don't be so stubborn about stuff like that. DeathBlade182 17:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Actually... Well, good for you. But why exactly did you need to tell me? it's fine, of course, but why me, instead of an admin?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 20:18, December 17, 2009 (UTC) No it says its able to anyone and you do not need it for the achiement, it says nonthing about how f you did not pre-order the game, then you dont get the bat, witch is true how r u What's up-JosephFrost0304 how dare you how dare you delete MY BLACK PLAGUE THEORY, even if jo the marten edited it, it was my theory entirely, and honestly, i put too much work into it to let it be gone like that, so it will be back :Excuse me, but who is this? DeathBlade182 11:06, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::You deleted his theory on the Green Flu being related to the black plague back in November. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Jurassic Park reference If you can hear the line "If you don't move, it can't see it" and tell me it's NOT a Jurassic Park reference, you've either never seen the movie, or have a really weird circle of friends. It's like insisting "We're gonna need a bigger boat" isn't a Jaws reference. Sup! Hey deathblade! I think ur doing an excellent job with this wikia! Nice job with the changes! :Well, thank you. DeathBlade182 23:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome No problem, i think i do ok on this site, even though im always playin left 4 dead! Sup! Hey deathblade i just wanted to spread the word about me a try to become a featured user so if you have any tips on how to become a featured user just message me back ErbL4DMoney ErbL4DMoney I noticed you advised him to sign in before editing, but that would be against the Wikia terms of use as all registered members must be 13 years or older, and ErbL4DMoney is only 12. Thus he is only allowed to edit if not logged in. Just FYI. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting... I didn't knew that was against the rules, thanks for the advice. DeathBlade182 21:54, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Smoker userbox Hey, I noticed how you changed the smoker userbox to say that you hate them. How did you do that since the html is just (smoker userbox)? I'd like to have one like that for tanks on my page. Thanks! Nightmirage 23:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Nightmirage Steam I added you. In case you missed it. :P [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) my edit you suck man, i thought a lot about what that all might have meant, and you just friggin ERASE IT! believe me, Jo the Marten is WAY better than you. ok whatever. i guess it really doesn't matter that much anyway. Just be careful what you do. I'm not mad, but other people might get mad at you. Well all i added was a couple pounce spots for the hunter, and i am kinda new so if u could explain better what i did wrong ill try not to in the future. DeathMarineEK Why thank you. I spent over an hour trying to reorganize the page into something coherent instead of a blubbered out heap of information, pictures, and names. I wont revert it myself, seeing as you have seniority, but I find the fact you just reverted the whole god damn thing back offensive. --Ichverbot 03:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't know where Chicago Ted would go because I haven't seen that Graffiti. If you read the Graffiti in the finale of the Dark Carnival, however, there is BIG BLACK LETTERING that says "R.I.P Midnight Riders." There is at least one other mention of the Riders in past tense, confirming that they are probably dead. Their online blog even has its last entry prior to their concert in "No Salvation" carnival. Papa Gator was only included because he has a name, even though he is refereed to as "Soldier 1" by the commentary and could probably be removed. :The only real structural difference here is that I sorted them by Game Inclusion instead of Playability, and included the non-playable characters under where they are added. The only consequence that this has is that "Anonymous Characters" is sort-of ambiguous, but was included in the original game as that is when the atmosphere of "there are others out there" is introduced. :I feel I am a pretty bureaucratic and logical guy. I would not have done something if I didn't feel it improved the page. The entire reason I registered an account was inspired by a strong sense of need to declutter that page. --Ichverbot 03:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, there is information that, in "The Passing" there is a midnight rider tour bus that appears, driving by. It is unknown though if the people in the bus are the midnight riders, just trying to ecscape, or the original survivors (bill, louis, francis, and zoey).So the graffiti is probably wrong. Superbros15 03:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC)superbros15 Okay, so... To answer the question you left on my page, i wasn't trying to say that buses exist in Pensylvania and in New Orleans (even though they do). I was simply suggesting that that particular bus used the same model as the one from L4D1.Tagurit 22:02, February 5, 2010 (UTC) My Dark Carnival Note Hey, I am pretty sure that you are deleting my note on dark carnival about the unidentifiable zombie in the menu dark carnival theme. I am here to tell you it is true, and I have proof. Here is a link to youtube about it. Dark Carnival Menu Possible Easter Egg the point of mentioning this answer me this, how come all the other zombies in the menu themes do not have the same eyes as this zombie? Can't you just accept that this is a worthy note to add. Tank endurance table Hi, may I ask why you prefer an image over a table? I previously replaced the image because it contains a bunch of factual, formatting, and stylistic errors; is not editable to users who lack graphics editing knowledge; lacks weapon names (for those who are unfamiliar with the weapons); and lacks links to each weapon. The only possible advantage I see in the image is decorative, and even that is debatable because it is verbose and looks quite tacky to me. I suppose the text table lacks weapon icons, but those can be easily added. —Shidou 21:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) How am I sure if he's online. How am I sure if he's online so I can ask him how to make a black background? -Alorius the Infected Speciallist Wikistickes Ooops sorry! I didn't know! It wont happen again. So should I just ingore those stickes?♥Boomette♥ 23:48, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, DeathBlade. I didn't know how to put that image there that way. JTFR21 04:31, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Actually... There is one thing. How do I remove photos from a gallery? Because this one user keeps adding Nick Jonas photos on Ellis' article. JTFR21 10:27, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Yes I now that was a mistake. Omnivex 23:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I knew what to do, but I was trying to add a category thanks anyway.Omnivex 23:34, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Nice Job on the buttons! Those new buttons you made are a great idea and turned out very nice. I have a few ideas for what other achievement images can be used for the rest of buttons: Brain Salad (minus the 100) = The Director / Violence in Silence= Commentary / Back 2 Help = Locations / Strength in numbers = Gameplay Modes I tried to do it myself, but they turned out bad (I uploaded them recently, if you want to look).--Verno 23:23, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Update: I manged to get the circles to look little nicer, so I posted them on the front page. They're still a little rough though. --Verno 23:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC)